


a haunting in tokyo

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Suga had claimed their apartment had been haunted. However, it was the first time he tried to do something about it. Daichi, as always, is nothing but supportive.





	a haunting in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for daisuga in a haunted house on tumblr!!! i didn’t take it so literally, and instead, wrote something silly and fun.

“We have to move immediately.”

Suga had a knack for dropping such bombs in the most casual settings. He was nothing but poised, just drinking tea in their tiny kitchen’s breakfast nook. His words were clear, concise, composed.

Meanwhile, Daichi spat out his black coffee. “Excuse me?”

“We have a third roommate.” Suga tapped his fingers against his mug, chin resting in his hand. “A ghost.”

“A ghost? What’re you talking about?” 

This wasn’t the first time Suga had claimed their apartment had been haunted. Last summer, their elderly neighbor, Kanazawa, whom neither of them had a particularly positive relationship with, passed away. The old guy always made unfounded noise complaints to the landlord about them, merely because they were university students. Maybe also because he saw Suga kiss Daichi in the elevator once. But after Kanazawa kicked the bucket, there had been a few incidents. Banging on the walls at night. Cold drafts. Voices in the then-empty apartment next door. Suga had been the only one to witness any of it, but he was convinced it was, and Daichi quotes, _that old jerk’s final ‘screw you and good riddance’ to us before passing on_. Daichi, after years of knowing his boyfriend, just went along with it.

Besides the ‘Kanazawa haunting’, Suga reported a slew of other phenomena from time to time. Sometimes his things went missing. Shadows in the corner of his vision. Strange dreams. Daichi listened, gave Suga exactly what he wanted: an audience. And it was fine.

Until apparently, something terrifying enough had happened that made Suga want to pack up their life and go apartment shopping.

Suga mumbled under his breath as Daichi cleaned up his mess. “So you didn’t wake up last night…”

“No?” Alright, now Daichi was a bit spooked. “Suga, what happened?”

Even at twenty years old, Suga hadn’t lost his dramatic flare he had since high school. He leaned in close, did a double-take around their apartment, before whispering. “Something was in our bed.”

Daichi just blinked.

“I’m serious!” Suga’s cold hands covered Daichi’s. That previous nonchalance had vanished. That was genuine fear in Suga’s face. “It woke me up in the middle of the night.”

“How?”

“It just… _sat_ on me. I don’t know.” Suga trailed off. But he shook his head, and continued. “I thought you rolled over onto me. But you were on your side of the bed… and there was just this, I don’t know — a weight on me. Like it was pressing down on my stomach. I couldn’t move. There wasn’t anything there, that I could see. But, Daichi. I swear. It was so heavy. I couldn’t _breathe_.”

Daichi was grateful he hadn’t woken up for that. Hearing it secondhand was enough to make his stomach churn. 

He reached flipped his hand over, and entangled their fingers together and squeezed. “Are you okay?”

Suga just nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m not dead.” He paused, then lowered his voice. “Yet.”

“Suga!”

“I’m just saying,” Suga squeezed their hands back, pouting, “If we don’t leave, whatever the hell that was, might come back to finish the job.”

“Do you think…” Daichi already regretted what he was going to say. “It was Kanazawa…?”

“That old loser?” Maybe Suga didn’t have to laugh at him. “Absolutely not. It felt… well…”

“It felt…?”

Swallowing, Suga looked away. Sheepish, unsure. Like, for once in his life, he wasn’t totally convinced with his own ghost story. “Not evil. Just — _curious_.”

He sat on that for a moment, turning over Suga’s words in his brain. The tension was clearly eating his boyfriend alive. Suga’s foot was tapping the floor. Averted his gaze. Did he really believe Daichi wouldn’t sympathize with him? Wow, Suga had to give him more credit.

Daichi half stood up and craned forward so he could kiss Suga’s head. “Well, I’m glad that whatever visited you last night doesn’t want you dead.”

A warm smile stretched across Suga’s mouth. “Great! I’ll search through some listings in class later.” Daichi tried not let him see his smile drop.

 

 

After their designated lectures, they grabbed lunch together in a small cafe just off campus. Business employees on their lunch break and other university students flurried by them, as they chatted heatedly over their sandwiches.

“Y’know, I was thinking.” Suga said, mildly gesticulating with his panini. “I don’t think our roommate is human.”

“…It’s a ghost. Of course it’s not.”

“Shush!” Suga interrupted, stealing a sip of Daichi’s iced tea. “I mean, not like a _person_ ghost.”

Narrowing his eyes, Daichi retaliated by stealing one of Suga’s potato chips. “So, what kind of ghost is it?”

With another panini flourish, Suga pointed it at Daichi’s face, his own gleaming. “A cat.”

Daichi couldn’t stop himself from letting out a snort. Suga seemed nonplussed. “Oh, really?”

“I’m serious, Daichi.” Suga frowned, taking a bite of his food. Still didn’t stop him from talking, though. “What if there’s a lonely spirit cat wandering our complex, looking for friends? Maybe I was the first person to react to them? Maybe I was just getting a friendly, midnight hello?”

In the span of a few hours, the story morphed from one of attempted murder to an innocent encounter. If this was keeping Suga preoccupied, assuaging his fears, and best of all, not hunting for a new place to live, that was fine in Daichi’s book. He’d humored wilder things from Suga in the past.

“Maybe.” Daichi just shrugged. “But, even so — what happens if you’re right, and this friend of yours actually grows attached?”

“Well, then.” Suga said matter of factly, sipping more of Daichi’s tea. “We make them feel at home.”

 

 

Apparently, making them _feel at home_ included Daichi coming home to their living room littered with purchases from the nearby pet store. A small bag of dry food. A few assorted varieties of treats. Catnip. catnip-infused toys. A tiny, cat shaped cushion bed. Even one of those silly laser pointers.

This was Suga in his element. And yet, Daichi still found himself surprised. 

“How much did you spend on all this?” Daichi asked tentatively as he kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag and coat down.

On the floor, Suga was unwrapping all the toys from their packaging. His phone quietly played music beside him, and he hummed along to it. “You can’t put a price on friendship.”

Daichi groaned, going to their kitchenette to fill up his water bottle. “Anyway… I’m making dinner tonight, yeah?”

“I picked up some things before.” Suga didn’t look up as he inspected the laser pointer. “Got stuff for fried rice.”

“Pork, too?”

Suga scoffed, shining the red beam of light onto Daichi’s face. “I’m not an idiot, babe.”

Even though he was temporarily blinded, Daichi still grinned. “I love you. Even if you are a little obsessive.”

Suga’s mouth dropped open, offended. “Excuse you!”

“Hey, hey.” Daichi dropped down to the floor, and threaded his fingers through Suga’s hair, getting close. “I’m being supportive.”

Suga wasn’t convinced. “Oh, Daichi, you’re such a good boyfriend.” Every syllable dripped with sarcastic spite.

“Damn right I am.” Daichi winked before he slotted their mouths together for a kiss. Despite his sass, Suga melted immediately, kissing back. The intimacy was short-lived, though. Suga broke contact and whispered into Daichi’s cheek, “ _What if they’re watching us right now?_ ”

Daichi just couldn’t win.

He started up dinner a bit later. Suga took it upon himself to carefully place each of his new ghost cat charms around their apartment. Most of them strategically went into their bedroom, while a few artfully were scattered everywhere else. One catnip mouse went into their bathroom.

As they ate their rice, Daichi asked. “What if it’s not a cat? It could be a dog. Or not even a pet at all. Maybe it’s a monster and you’re inviting it back in to murder us in our sleep?”

Suga shrugged. “Then it was nice knowing you. Hopefully we can see each other on the other side.”

“So dark.” Daichi tsked, sprinkling more chili powder over his rice. 

“You knew exactly what you were getting into when you asked me out in high school.” Suga accusingly pointed his chopsticks in Daichi’s direction. “Don’t play this game with me.”

No matter how many time he tried to play it, Daichi always lost. Not that he minded one bit.

 

 

After Suga did the dishes, they did homework together, washed up, watched some television — and maybe snuck in some very anxiously-exciting making out, before heading off to bed. It felt more like waltzing into a professor’s office to discuss a bad grade. Both of them were on edge. Suga even consulted Daichi on which pajamas he should wear. 

Getting into bed was easy. Falling asleep was harder. 

They counted sheep. They played with each other’s hair. Chatted. Told one another made-up, silly stories. Cuddled. Turned over. Flipped their pillows. Made tea. Daichi opened up his laptop in bed and put on a movie they could mindlessly watch together. 

Suga rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder and sighed. “What if they don’t come back….? What if… what if I was just dreaming the whole thing up?”

Daichi pecked Suga’s head. “Then that’s the way it is. Nothing you can do to change it. If anything, it was fun. And,” Daichi giggles a little, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso to hold him closer. “Maybe we have an excuse to get a cat ourselves, now.”

A small, happy sound vibrates through Suga’s chest. “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Gonna pretend you didn’t say that…”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night~”

Daichi smoothed his hands along Suga’s side, and tried to get back into the movie. Or lull himself into sleep. It was a boring enough romance film — one you could predict right from the get-go. Guy gets girl. Guy messes up. Guy redeems himself. Happy ever after. Real relationship stories didn’t fit a cookie cutter mold. Just ask the empty cat bed in the corner of Daichi’s room.

After awhile, Daichi felt Suga’s breathing even out against his neck. He was asleep, dozing into him like he used to do on the bus ride’s home from away volleyball matches. Daichi kissed his head one more time before gently lowering Suga down, tucking him in before doing the same to himself. Shut his laptop down, finished his tea, and closed his eyes.

 

 

Daichi woke up to Suga’s groaning and rolling around in bed. “I’m so stupid…”

At least they hadn’t been murdered, right? 

With a yawn, Daichi flipped over in bed so he could face his boyfriend. “No friendly visitor last night? No visions?”

“I slept like a rock.” Suga whined, throwing his head back into his pillow dejectedly.

“I’m sorry.” There wasn’t much else to say except that. They tried. They had fun. And now that they knew that Suga may have just dreamt it, they could ease back into their ghost-less, cat-less routine. With a consoling pat to his head, Daichi swung himself out of bed and headed out to their bathroom.

When Daichi stepped into their common area he cursed and darted right back into the bedroom. He didn’t even say anything to Suga — he just yanked him out of bed. Suga protested, but let himself be dragged out of bed and right to what Daichi found some important that he needed to interrupt his morning’s pity party.

Suga covered his mouth when he saw the mess.

The dry cat food bag had been knocked over, and some kibble had spilled out. The toys, the accessories, the treats — scattered everywhere. On their couch, on the table, carelessly strewn about the floor. 

There was no doubt about it. Something was in their apartment last night.

Suga took in a deep breath, and let out a tiny, breathless giggle. He bounced a bit on his heels. Daichi couldn’t blame him.

“I’m not crazy.” Suga chirped, meeting Daichi’s eyes with a sunshine-rivaled smile. “They came back!”

“That,” Daichi said, voice thick, “or we got robbed.”

Suga explored their apartment, checking where all their valuables were hidden. Laptops. Money. Clothes. Appliances. Supplies. Nothing was missing — the only out of place objects happened to be feline related.

When they deemed they had not been robbed, Suga finally let himself cheer, stretching his arms above his head and made enough noise that would’ve had Kanazawa calling their landlord then and there.

Daichi had to admit — as freaked out as he was, it kind of was… cool. That they indeed had a friend. A cat they couldn’t see.

After his cheering died down, Suga went about organizing the mess. In the same tone of voice he used yesterday when he told Daichi about their new ‘friend’ for the first time, Suga said. “We’re naming the cat Asahi.”

Daichi snorted, joining Suga in the cleanup. “Because it’s a pain in the ass?”

“Daichi!” Suga smacked Daichi’s arm, but that traitor was smiling. “Because they’re clearly shy! And, well, that first thing, too.”

Daichi slung his arm over Suga’s shoulder sleepily. “We don’t have to move, I’m guessing.”

“If anything,” Suga beamed, “we have to throw a horse warming party for our new friend.”

Daichi kissed Suga’s cheek. “Sounds great to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is loosely based off true events in my own haunted life. :)
> 
> send me requests, commission me, bug me at bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
